What Should I do If You Will be Being The Same?
by Tsukihime Akari
Summary: "A-ano Teme. Aku tidak punya maksud apapun dengan semua ini." "Lupakan perasaanmu, Dobe." "Hah?" "Lupakan semuanya... Dan aku juga akan melupakan bahwa hari ini pernah ada." Setelahnya, Sasuke berbalik dan berlalu meninggalkan Naruto dalam keterkejutan… My Second Fanfic setelah sekian lama. SASUNARU! RnR Please…


_**Disclaimer**_: Siapa yang ga tahu pencipta Naruto? Itu loh, omnya Tsu! #plak. Bukan deng, pencipta Naruto adalah Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_, mangaka _favorite_ Tsu…

_**Pairing**_: **SASUNARU**

_**Rating**_:** T**. (Kayaknya sih… kita liat nanti ya ^.^)

_**Genre**_: _Romance_/Drama dan sedikit bumbu _angsty_.

_**Warning! BOYSLOVE**_**, **_**SHONEN-AI**_**, AU, OOC, **_**TYPO, miss-TYPO,**_** GAJE, bahasa ngga baku, DLL.**

_It's my second fanfic,_

_**DON`T LIKE DON`T READ**_

_**IF YOU LIKE LET`S READ**_

**###**

**oOo **_**What Should I do If You Will be Being The Same?**_** oOo**

Sesosok pemuda bersurai pirang keemasan terduduk di bawah naungan sebuah pohon besar berdaun rindang. Tampak sang pemuda tengah menyembunyikan kedua belah matanya di balik sepasang kelopak kecoklatan. Sekilas, ia terlihat seperti tengah terbuai mimpi indah dikarenakan wajah damai dan senyum samar yang ia tunjukan. Semilir angin bertiup pelan di sekitar sang pirang membawa hawa sejuk yang seakan mampu menenangkan segala keresahan yang terpendam.

Sosok pirang masih setia dalam kesunyian, sepasang safir indahnya masih enggan ia tampakkan. Langit perlahan berubah warna menjadi kemerahan pertanda senja mulai menjelang. Sebutir kristal bening berhasil lolos dari sepasang kelopaknya yang masih ia katupkan. Sebutir air mata yang menandakan hancurnya pertahanan si pirang.

Perlahan sepasang kelopaknya yang mulai basah bergerak terbuka menampilkan indahnya langit biru cerah yang ternoda warna kemerahan. Setetes kristal bening kembali jatuh dan mengalir lembut membasahi pipi dengan tiga garis serupa kumis kucing miliknya, menimbulkan jejak basah nan samar.

Diusapnya sepasang kelopak matanya yang basah sekedar berusaha menghentikan laju pelan tetesan bening dari matanya yang kian memerah. Diubahnya seulas senyum samar yang sejak tadi menghiasi wajahnya menjadi senyum yang lebih kentara. Senyum cerah, itulah yang ingin diperlihatkannya, namun sayang usahanya 'tak terlaksana karena yang tercetak di wajahnya ialah senyum miris yang menyayatkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya.

Hembusan angin kembali menerpanya, membawa ingatannya pada beberapa waktu sebelum dirinya berakhir terduduk di bawah naungan pohon rindang di taman kota.

-_**Flashback**_-

Matahari tengah menjalankan tugasnya menerangi langit kota konoha. Di sebuah taman kota tampak ramai oleh pengunjung berbagai usia, mulai dari anak-anak, remaja, maupun orang dewasa. Mereka tengah asik menikmati pemandangan taman yang dipenuhi pohon-pohon berdaun lebat dan bunga-bunga indah yang tengah bermekaran, atau sekedar bersantai di bawah pohon rindang yang menjanjikan perlindungan dari terpaan sinar sang raja siang.

Di antara anak-anak yang tengah berlarian riang, tampak seorang pemuda yang sedang dilanda kegelisahan. Raut wajah tegang dan gugup nampak mendominasi di wajahnya yang berwarna _tan_. Sangat kontras dengan wajah-wajah riang beberapa anak yang tengah bercanda ria di sekeliling sosok pemuda bersurai pirang.

Sesekali diliriknya jam tangan hitam miliknya, jam 01.45 Pm. 'Ck, kenapa lama sekali jam dua!' batin sang pemuda gusar. Manik safirnya yang indah 'tak henti-hentinya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling taman berharap menemukan sosok lain yang sudah membuat janji bertemu dengannya di taman ini sabtu kemarin.

Merasa lelah dengan kegelisahannya sendiri, sang pirang mulai beranjak dari tempatnya tadi berdiri diam, menuju sebuah bangku panjang berwarna putih di samping kolam air mancur di tengah taman-setelah mengingat bahwa orang yang membuat janji dengannya adalah orang yang selalu datang tepat waktu dan tidak mungkin dengan senang hati mau repot datang lebih cepat dari waktu yang sudah ditetapkan-.

Ditariknya nafas pelan sesaat setelah ia berhasil mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman, bertujuan untuk sedikit mengurangi kegugupan yang sedang melandanya. Lumayan berhasil meski ia belum sepenuhnya tenang, karena masih dapat dirasakan olehnya bunyi jantungnya belum berdetak dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang normal.

Kembali diliriknya jam tangan hitam di pergelangan tangannya yang berwarna tan, coklat madu, _caramel_-dan atau apapun yang sering dikatakan orang-orang padanya- waktu menunjukan pukul 01.50 Pm. Menyadari sebentar lagi orang yang ditunggunya akan datang, detak jantung sang pirang semakin bertambah kencang dan sedikit menyakitkan. Dentuman keras dan cepat di dadanya membawa kegelisahan dan rasa gugup yang berkali lipat lebih hebat dan menyesakan.

Disatukannya kedua telapak tangannya dan diremasnya kencang. Helaan nafas kembali terdengar dari sang pirang. Hari ini ia akan melakukan hal yang paling ditakutinya dalam 18 tahun hidupnya yaitu, menyatakan cinta.

Menyatakan cinta atau menyatakan perasaan adalah hal yang sudah biasa dilakukan remaja seumurannya di jaman sekarang. Meski ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya, seharusnya ia tidak perlu setakut ini. Ya, seharusnya! Namun sang objek pernyataan cinta mengharuskannya untuk merasakan takut yang berlebihan.

Pasalnya, orang yang akan diberikannya pernyataan cinta adalah sahabatnya sedari kecil. Orang yang sudah sangat dekat dengannya melebihi kedekatannya pada sang kakak yang kini sedang menuntut ilmu di negri orang. Orang yang sudah seperti saudara baginya, orang yang tidak pernah jauh darinya, orang yang tumbuh besar bersamanya, orang yang paling mengerti dirinya, satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa dibohonginya. Orang itu, Sasuke Uchiha, sahabatnya, cintanya.

Lalu, apa salahnya? Apa salah si pemuda jatuh cinta pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke?

Tidak ada yang salah sebenarnya, andai kata Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang perempuan. Atau dirinyalah yang perempuan. Tapi, kembali pada kenyataan. Uchiha Sasuke adalah laki-laki dan diapun adalah seorang kaum adam.

Naruto-nama sang pemuda- merasa bodoh akan dirinya, dari sekian banyak orang mengapa harus Sasuke yang mendapatkan cintanya? Mengapa harus sahabatnya? Mengapa harus dia? Mengapa rasa kasih yang dimilikinya untuk Sasuke harus berubah jadi cinta?

Pertanyaan semacam itulah yang menjadi beban pikirannya selama beberapa bulan ini semenjak Naruto menyadari rasa lain yang dimilikinya pada Sasuke. Awalnya Naruto memutuskan untuk mengabaikan rasa aneh di hatinya, menganggapnya 'tak pernah ada, bersikap biasa dan berpura-pura. Berharap rasa itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya.

Tapi tidak! Rasa itu tidak hilang, tidak sedikitpun berkurang, malah bertambah seiring waktu berjalan. Lelah dengan usahanya mengelak dari perasaan, Naruto memutuskan untuk bersikap jujur pada hatinya, menerima bahwa ada cinta yang tersimpan untuk sahabatnya yang tersayang.

Itulah mengapa kemarin Naruto meminta-meski lebih tepat dibilang memaksa- Sasuke untuk bertemu di taman kota yang lumayan jauh dari rumahnya. Dengan alasan, saat dia mendapat penolakan nanti, tidak akan ada orang dikenalnya yang akan mendapati air mata di wajahnya. Penolakan? Yah, sejak awal Naruto yakin bahwa penolakanlah yang akan didapatinya atas keputusannya mengungkapkan kebenaran.

"_Dobe_."

Panggilan familiar dari suara yang juga familiar membangunkan Naruto dari lamunan singkatnya. Diangkatnya kepala dengan hiasan surai pirang kekuningan miliknya yang sedari tadi ia tundukan. Sepasang _onyx_ sekelam malam tanpa bintang-yang selalu sukses menenggelamkan dan memenjarakannya dalam dimensi hayal menyenangkan- yang didapatinya. Sepasang _onyx _indah milik Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda yang sedetik tadi masih menjadi objek dominan di otaknya.

Safirnya sedikit membelalak sebagai gambaran keterkejutannya. Diliriknya jam tangan hitamnya kembali, jam 02.00 tepat. 'Hufft, tepat waktu seperti biasanya.' batin Naruto singkat, sebutir keringat imajiner bertengger di kepalanya, _sweatdrop_ akan ketepatan waktu sang calon mantan sahabat. Calon mantan? Ya, sebentar lagi Sasuke akan menjadi calon mantan sahabatnya.

Naruto sangat tahu, jika pernyataan cintanya diterima maka Sasuke akan menjadi kekasihnya. Dan Naruto lebih tahu, jika dia ditolak maka dapat dipastikan Sasuke bukan lagi sahabatnya. Lebih tepatnya, Sasuke tidak akan lagi mau menjadi sahabatnya. Garis bawahi kata 'mau'. Hey, kalau Sasuke menolaknya itu artinya dia _straight_ kan! Dan seorang pemuda _straight_, normalnya tidak mungkin mau bersahabat dengan seorang_ gay_ yang memberinya pernyataan cinta.

Kemungkinan yang amat mengerikan memang, jika mengingat persahabatan mereka akan hancur karena dirinya. Tapi, itulah resiko yang mau tidak mau harus diambilnya untuk dapat mengambil satu langkah maju ke depan.

"Ha-hai Sasuke!" kata sapa dengan nada gugup yang kentara berhasil dilontarkannya. Sebulir keringat mengalir mulus dari dahinya. 'Ini lebih sulit dari yang kuduga.' batinnya.

"…" Sasuke menatap lurus sepasang safir milik Naruto sebagai balasan sapaan dengan nada aneh Naruto padanya.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kua yang memaksaku datang, kenapa kau yang bertanya?"

"Hah! Oh iya. He he he," balas Naruto, gugup.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke datar sambil memandang lurus sepasang safir yang sedang memancarkan sinar 'tak biasa.

"Ah, ano, aku mau bicara sesuatu padamu,"

"Aku tahu. Karenanya aku di sini. Apa yang mau kau katakan?"

"Aaa- aku… engh…"

"Cepat _Dobe_! Kau tidak sedang ingin menyatakan cinta 'kan, jadi biasa saja!"

Hening… Naruto kehilangan suaranya…

"…"

"…"

"_Dobe_! Cepat katakan atau ak-"

"AKU SUKA PADAMU!"

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit kerutan di dahinya.

"Aku suka padamu! Aku suka padamu! Kubilang aku suka padamu!" teriak Naruto keras sembari mengatupkan kedua matanya erat. Seakan takut memandang ke dalam ke-dua bola mata pemuda yang dicintainya.

Beberapa menit kembali berlalu dalam keheningan. Menyadari Sasuke belum juga merespon perkataannya, Naruto-yang masih sedikit tersengal karena efek berteriak- memutuskan untuk membuka kelopak matanya dan mengalihkan fokus sepasang safirnya pada sepasang permata malam di hadapannya. Mencoba mencari tahu sendiri jawaban yang diinginkannya melalui pancaran kedua manik hitam Sasuke. Namun, tatapan datar yang 'tak terbacalah yang didapatinya.

Keheningan kembali melingkupi keduanya. Cukup lama keheningan itu bertahan, sampai-

"A-ano _Teme_. Aku tidak punya maksud apapun dengan semua ini. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu yang sebenarnya. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku memiliki suatu perasaan lain padamu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku me-"

"Lupakan perasaanmu, _Dobe_."

"Hah?"

"Lupakan semuanya... Dan aku juga akan melupakan bahwa hari ini pernah ada."

Setelahnya, Sasuke berbalik dan berlalu meninggalkan Naruto dalam keterkejutan. Tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke belakang, pemuda tampan bersurai hitam kebiruan itu pergi seolah tanpa beban.

_**-End of Flashback- **_

Satu tetes air mata disusul dengan beberapa tetes setelahnya, kembali mengalir turun menuruni ke-dua sisi pipi Naruto. Mempertegas jejak samar yang hampir kering tersapu angin musim panas yang hangat-namun terasa dingin baginya- maupun menciptakan jejak aliran baru disamping jejak aliran samar yang sudah dulu ada. Jejak-jejak samar aliran air mata itu perlahan menganak sungai di pipinya. Menciptaan basah yang kentara.

Tubuh Naruto yang tadi diam perlahan berguncang. Guncangan pelan yang kemudian bertambah kencang. Suara memilukan 'tak lagi bisa ditahan. Naruto menyerah. Dia menyerah berusaha menahan kesedihannya yang begitu dalam.

Isakan-isakan pelan keluar dari sepasang bibir Naruto yang tadinya terkatup erat. Seiring guncangan tubuhnya yang semakin hebat, suara isakkan Naruto-pun bertambah kuat.

Tampak Naruto mengatupkan kedua telapak tangan di depan wajahnya. Berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang menyedihkan dari mata dunia. Naruto memang memutuskan menyerah menahan tangis untuk beberapa saat saja. Tapi, bukan berarti dia membiarkan dunia melihat kesedihannya dengan percuma.

"Hiks… Sasuke, maaf... hiks, Maafkan aku… Maafkan perasaanku. Maafkan aku mencintaimu. Maaf kawan, aku 'tak mampu… aku 'tak sanggup menjaga perasaan ini tetap bersih. Aku… aku mengotorinya dengan perasaan lain. Aku minta maaf, hiks… maafkan aku, _Teme… _Sasuke, aku cinta padamu._" _

Kembali angin berhembus kencang. Mengantarkan hawa hangat musim panas, seolah ingin sedikit menghangatkan dunia Naruto yang kini dingin.

=====T.S.U=====

Pagi kembali mengunjungi sebelah bagian bumi. Matahari dengan semangat memancarkan sinarnya dengan tujuan mengusir gelap yang belum sepenuhnya menghilang. Burung-burung bersiap meninggalkan sarangnya sejenak untuk mencari makan, kicaunya yang riang turut menambah keindahan pagi yang baru menjelang.

Sesosok pemuda pirang tengah bergelung di balik selimut kesayangannya yang bergambar rubah berekor sembilan. Kicauan burung yang terdengar dari balik jendelanya tidak mampu mengusik sang pemuda dari tidurnya yang lelap. Tampak sebuah bantal dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Sebuah bantal yang bergambar-lagi-lagi- rubah berekor sembilan.

Naruto, si pirang yang kemarin menerima penolakan cinta dari sahabatnya nampak terbaring nyaman dalam tidurnya yang menampilkan mimpi yang sepertinya menyenangkan terlihat dari segaris senyum yang tercipta di wajahnya sekarang. Mimpi yang membuainya dan membantunya sejenak melupakan kenyataan.

Kriiing… kriiiiing…

Jam weker bergambar rubah berekor sembilan yang bertengger manis di meja samping ranjangnya berdering keras, mengusik Naruto-sang maniak rubah dengan sembilan ekor yang dinamainya Kyuubi- dari tidurnya yang singkat.

Perlahan sepasang kelopak matanya yang kecoklatan bergerak membuka, menunjukan pada dunia ke-dua bola biru di matanya. Setelah sedikit mengerjapkan mata, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kamarnya dan berakhir pada jendela di sisi kanan tubuhnya yang menampilkan suasana pagi nan cerah.

Segaris senyum indah tercipta di bibirnya manakala bayangan indah di mimpinya tadi terekam kembali di otaknya. Uchiha Sasuke. Yah, Uchiha Sasuke… sesosok tampan inilah yang sejak tadi menjadi objek utama dalam mimpinya.

Naruto dengan cepat mengubah arah pandangan matanya-dari jendela berbingkai putih di sampingnya- saat matanya menangkap sekelebet bayangan seseorang di balik jendela lain di seberang kamarnya. Tidak lama, karena setelahnya Naruto kembali membelokan pandangan ke tempat semula. Memusatkan pandangannya pada satu sosok yang juga sedang menatap lurus ke dalam matanya.

Di sana berdiri dia. Dia yang merupakan tetangganya, sahabatnya, orang yang begitu dekat di hidupnya layaknya saudara, layaknya keluarga. Dia, yang disayanginya. Dia, yang juga menyayanginya. Dia, yang pernah berjanji akan selalu ada untuknya selamanya. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke, yang dengan setulus hati diyakininya akan menepati janjinya, andai pengakuan cintanya kemarin hanyalah mimpi belaka.

Tidak. Naruto tidak menyesal atas yang dilakukannya kemarin. 'Tak terlintas sedikitpun dalam pikirannya sebuah penyesalan atas keputusannya memberikan kejujuran. Yah, 'tak ada penyesalan, karena Naruto yakin dia melakukan tindakan yang benar.

Sahabatnya berhak tahu akan perasaan menyimpang yang dimilikinya. Sahabatnya berhak memutuskan tetap bersamanya atau pergi menjauh. Sahabatnya berhak tahu segalanya. Karena sejak awal persahabatan mereka dibangun dari kepercayaan dan Naruto meyakini kejujuran adalah simbol kepercayaan.

Sesaat Naruto dan Sasuke masih dalam posisi yang sama, saling menatap mata lawan pandangnya. Mereka terlibat dalam komunikasi 'tak biasa. Komunikasi yang terjalin hanya dari tatapan mata keduanya. Mereka berbicara. Berbagi kata tanpa suara.

Mereka tetap bertahan dalam posisi itu, sampai-

"NARUTO! Kau pikir jam berapa ini hah?! Cepat bangun dan bersihkan dirimu lalu turun ke sini dan habiskan sarapanmu sebelum ibu naik ke sana dengan seember penuh air yang akan segera berpindah ke tubuhmu!"

Dan Naruto segera lari ke kamar mandinya, sebelum Kushina mewujudkan perkataannya dan membantu memandikan dirinya dengan 'lembut'. Well, katakan selamat tinggal pada pagi yang damai dan ucapkan terima kasih pada Namikaze Kushina sang pelaku perusak kedamaian…

=====T.S.U=====

"Aduh telat! Telat! Gara-gara k_aa-sa_n kalo ngomel ngga ada remnya aku jadi telat!"

Naruto memacu langkahnya cepat menuju sekolahnya berada. Langkah-langkah lebar diambilnya demi mempersempit jarak dirinya dengan sekolahnya tercinta, SMAN 5 Konoha. Setelah berjalan-setengah berlari- cukuk lama, akhirnya gerbang kokoh sekolahnya tertangkap di indra penglihatannya.

Cukup beberapa ayunan kaki lagi yang harus diambilnya untuk mencapai gerbang sekolah, namun sayang di depan matanya berdiri angkuh dua orang laki-laki bertubuh besar dengan seragam putih-hitam bersiap menutup satu-satunya akses dirinya dan seluruh siswa SMAN 5 Konoha keluar-masuk sekolah.

Naruto dan beberapa siswa dan siswi yang senasib, memasang rona pucat di wajah mereka manakala sepasang pria di hadapan para siswa malang itu memasang seringai kemenangan. Dua orang pria-yang diketahui sebagai petugas keamanan sekolah dari seragam yang dikenakannya- berdiri di masing-masing sisi gerbang bersiap menutup gerbang besar itu dan memutuskan harapan Naruto dan kawan-kawan senasib sepenanggungan untuk memasuki area sekolah.

Seolah tercipta kontak batin di antara mereka, tanpa perlu dikomandoi siapapun lagi, Naruto dan para siswa-yang belakangan diketahui merupakan siswa-siswi langganan telat- melesat cepat bagai cahaya, menyongsong gerbang yang hanya tersisa sedikit celah di tengahnya sebelum menutup sempurna. Terimakasih pada tuhan yang memberikan mereka kekuatan terpendam layaknya ninja, sehingga sebelum gerbang sekolah berhasil ditutup para siswa malang-namun cukup beruntung- itu dengan sukses melewati gerbang hidup dan mati tersebut. Diksi berlebihan? Maaf saja-.-

Sebelum memulai lari kembali demi untuk sampai lebih dulu dari guru manapun yang akan mengisi kelas mereka, Naruto dan teman-teman sesama tukang telatnya menyempatkan sejenak menengok kebelakang-ke arah dua petugas keamanan penjaga gerbang- sekedar untuk menampilkan wajah konyol penuh kepuasaan yang bisa diartikan 'Yei kami masuk! Kalian tidak bisa menghalangi kami! Kalian pikir siapa kalian mencoba mengalahkan kami! HAHAHA.' yahh kurang lebih seperti itu lah. Hufftt anak muda-..-

Tersadar dari tingkah bodohnya, Naruto segera berlalu dan berseru keras. "Yakkkkk jam pertama Ibiki-sensei! Mati aku!" dan seruan keras Naruto menjadi komando bagi yang lainnya untuk kembali berlomba dengan waktu.

"MAAF _SENSEI_, SAYA TELAT!" seru Naruto dengan khitmat sambil sedikit membungkukan badannya ke arah meja guru bermaksud meminta maaf-setelah dengan sukses menyingkirkan keheningan kelas dengan dorongan membabibuta yang dilakukannya pada pintu malang di kelasnya-.

"HAHAHAHA. Dasar idiot kau Naruto!"

Gelak tawa dan cemo'ohan memenuhi penjuru kelas sebagai balasan seruan keras Naruto. Dengan rona bingung terpampang nyata di wajahnya, Naruto menegakan kembali tubuhnya dan memutar arah pandangan matanya menelusuri penjuru kelas dan tidak mendapati Ibiki-_sensei_ di _spot_ manapun di kelasnya.

Dengan masih memperlihatkan mimik bingung di wajahnya, Naruto buka suara, "Ibiki-sensei mana?" tanyanya.

"Hahaha makanya lihat dulu sekelilingmu baru berteriak keras Naruto! Ibiki-_sensei_ izin tidak masuk. Kakashi-_sensei_ bilang dia sakit." jawab seorang pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna coklat bernama Inuzuka Kiba-tertera di seragam sekolahnya-. Sepasang taringnya terlihat jelas di saat ia tertawa.

"Eh sakit?… huuaaaa selamat!" segera Naruto berlari menyongsong bangkunya yang terletak tepat di sudut belakang sebelah kanan kelas.

Setelah bokong mulusnya dengan sukses bertengger di bangku kayu-yang tidak empuk sama sekali- Naruto menengokan kepalanya ke sebelah kiri dan pandangannya jatuh pada halaman depan sekolahnya beserta gerbang hidup dan mati yang tadi telah ditaklukannya. Yah tepat. Di samping kiri Naruto adalah jendela.

Kebiasaan Naruto di saat mendapat jam kosong-pun begitu di saat jam tidak kosong- adalah melongok ke jendela kelasnya dan melihat apapun yang bisa dilihatnya dari jendela tersebut. Biasanya pemandangan menarik minat Naruto adalah, pemandangan segerombol siswa berwajah pucat dengan peluh di keningnya, tengah berdiri tegak dalam posisi hormat di hadapan sebuah tiang tinggi menjulang dengan bendera kebangsaan bertengger gagah di atasnya.

Naruto dengan kurangajarnya cekikikan di depan jendela menertawai segerombolan siswa yang bernasib tidak sebaik dirinya dan teman-teman telat seperjuangannya tadi. Tidak terpikir olehnya, bahwa tidak jarang-jika tidak mau dibilang sering- dirinyalah yang menjadi pemandangan menggelikan bagi murid yang lain dari masing-masing jendela kelas mereka.

"Jangan bertingkah bodoh, _Dobe_."

Seuntaian kata datar menusuk indra pendengarannya, menyadarkan Naruto dari ke-_autis_-annya dan serta merta membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangan jenakanya dari jendela besar di sisi kirinya tersebut.

Dan sepasang obsidian tertangkap iris birunya. sepasang bola hitam kelam yang dengan mudahnya menghancurkan tameng keras yang susah payah dibangun Naruto demi melindungi kerapuhan hatinya. Mengingatkannya akan rasa sakit yang kemarin diperolehnya. Rasa yang seharusnya sudah berhasil ditutupinya dengan cengiran lebar dan tingkah bodohnya seperti biasa.

Segera tercipta kilas balik di benaknya. Pengakuan cinta yang dilontarkannya, penolakan tegas yang diterimanya dan perjuangannya menahan tangis semalam tadi. Yah, Naruto menangis sepanjang malam dan tertidur saat matanya 'tak lagi sanggup terjaga. Untung baginya, mimpi indah datang menemaninya, sedikit lebih memperlebar senyum pura-puranya pagi ini.

"Apa kau tidur dengan tidak terpejam saat ini, _Dobe_?" ucap Sasuke.

"Ehh? Apa?"

"Kenapa menatapku dan terdiam? Tidak dengar aku bicara hn?"

"A-aku… aku dengar tentu saja… Yah, tentu saja aku dengar!" jawab Naruto. Kebingungan jelas tergambar dari nada suaranya. 'Hee? Sasuke masih duduk di sana? Tidak mungkin! Seharusnya dia pindah! Seharusnya dia menjauh dariku! Kenapa dia tetap di sana? Kenapa?' lanjut batin Naruto masih dengan kebingungan yang sama.

"Ibumu melempari kepalamu dengan meja makan pagi ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kepalamu? Tidak mengenaliku eh?"

"Mana mungkin!" seru Naruto keras, masih bertahan dengan kebingungan yang jelas tergambar. Perkataan Sasuke menambah kadar kebingungan Naruto sekarang.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Lalu apa alasanmu dengan tampang bingung yang kau perlihatkan padaku?" tanya Sasuke lagi, meski tidak lagi dengan intonasi datar.

"Kenapa? Kau… kenapa masih? a-aku.. kau-"

"Jangan bergaul terlalu dekat dengan Hyuuga Hinata." Ucap Sasuke cepat, sukses menghentikan perkataan Naruto yang terbata.

"Ehh?! Kenapa?"

"Dia menularimu kegagapannya."

Dan hening...

Masih hening… sampai-

"APA MAKSUDMU, _TEME_?!"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke errr cukup jelas.

Dretttt….

Terdengar bunyi kursi yang di dorong ke belakang. Pelakunya adalah pemuda tampan bermahkota biru kehitaman khas klan Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku mau ke perpustakaan. Mau ikut?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang masih setia memasang mimik bingung dan heran di wajahnya-yang menurut Sasuke seperti wajah seseorang yang tengah menahan buang air besar-. Aneh? Jangan tanya. Uchiha juga bisa berpikir aneh kan? Errr lupakan saja…

"Ah?"

"Aku tahu kau dengar." tandas Sasuke.

"Oh- iya! Eh maksudku, tidak! Aku tidak mau ikut…"

"Oke." dan Sasuke mulai beranjak dari kursinya.

"Sasuke!" seru Naruto dan menahan pergerakan Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa?..." tanya Naruto.

"Apanya?"

"Sikapmu?"

"Apa yang salah dari sikapku?" tanya Sasuke balik atas pertanyaan Naruto.

"Tidak ada…" jawab Naruto ragu.

"Lalu?"

"Ti-tidak ada."

"Bagus." dengan itu sang Uchiha muda berjalan ke luar kelas. Menuju perpustakaan, tentu saja.

**Naruto's POV**

"_Apa yang salah dengan sikapku?" _

Apa yang salah…? Tidak ada! Tidak ada yang salah! Sikapnya sama. Seperti biasa. Dengan kadar kedinginan yang sama, dengan kecuekan yang tetap kentara, dengan tatapan datar andalannya dan dengan kelembutan yang disisipkan di setiap perkataannya. Kelembutan di tiap perkataannya, yang hanya dia berikan padaku.

"_Lalu?" _

Lalu…? Apa maksudnya dengan 'lalu'? Apa dia merasa tidak ada yang aneh tentang dirinya? Yah, memang tidak ada yang aneh. Tidak ada satupun yang aneh dan berbeda darinya. Dia sama. Dia tetap bersikap sama. Sikapnya padaku sama. Seperti biasa…

Tapi Sasuke, bagiku kau tetap aneh! Seharusnya kau 'tak sama! Seharusnya sekarang sikapmu berbeda! Seharusnya kau berubah! Seharusnya kau 'tak lagi seperti Sasuke yang biasanya!

Seharusnya kau mendiamkanku, memandang dingin padaku, menjauh dan pergi dari sisiku. Seharusnya kau memandangku jijik… Aku 'tak sama denganmu. Aku berbeda dan aku salah. Aku salah… salah karena menanamkan cinta di hatiku untukmu.

Tapi kenapa, Sasuke?… kenapa kau tetap Sasuke yang biasa! Sasuke yang menumbuhkan cinta 'tak sewajarnya di hatiku…

"_Lupakan semuanya... Dan aku juga akan melupakan bahwa hari ini pernah ada."_

Yah, benar… itu yang dikatakannya saat itu. Lupakan. Dia memintaku melupakannya dan diapun akan melupakannya. Dia-akan-melupakan pernyataan cintaku yang kuungkapkan dengan susah payah.

Kau tau Sasuke? Aku 'tak mengharapkan kau melupakan semuanya. Aku 'tak ingin kau menganggap cintaku padamu 'tak pernah ada. Aku mengungkapkan cintaku bukan untuk kau lupakan setelahnya.

Tidak apa jika kau menjauhiku bila rasa 'tak seharusnya yang kumiliki ini kau ketahui. Tidak apa meski kau akan memandangku jijik. Tidak apa jika kau jadi benci. Tidap apa-apa Sasuke. Sungguh tidak apa-apa bagiku.

Dengan begitu maka aku akan mudah bangkit. Dengan kau membenciku, aku akan mudah menghilangkan rasa ini.

Tapi Sasuke, jika seperti ini sikapmu… lalu, sikap seperti apa yang kau inginkan untuk kuambil? Harus seperti apa Sasuke? Aku harus bagaimana?...

Bantu aku Sasuke… kumohon bantu aku, Sasuke, sahabatku sayang.

_**End Naruto's POV**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC? / END?- **(Reader yang menentukan…) #itu juga kalo ada reader~ *menangissemalam*

**A/N: **Haiiii Tsu balik lagi dengan Fic ke-dua! Ada yang kangen ga? #R: kenal aja ngga! *nangiskejer*

Oh ya ini bulan puasa! Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya^^ *c_opy-paste_ dari fic sebelah*

_**RIVIEW PLEASE!**_


End file.
